jrplfandomcom-20200216-history
JRPL Road Warrior Championship
The JRPL Road Warrior Championship is a professional wrestling championship in Jobber Radio Prediction League (JRPL). This title is defended at every JRPL show. Title History The Beginning of the Road Warrior Title The first Road Warrior Champion was crowned at Supercard of Honor 2018, when jdionio defeated Bomber and Capt_Ka_Rizma in a ladder match. Later that night, he successfully defend the title against Spring Tigress, but lost the title to Wookie the following night at Wrestlemania 34. At the next show, Wookie, Bionic Knee, and 3J Platinum went to a no contest after Knee and 3J both pinned Wookie at the same time. This led to the title being defended in the 50 Man Greatest Royal Rumble match, where 3J Platinum gained the title. He would then retain the title against Crimson Cyborg at Backlash. Cam Popplestone's Dominance 3J would later lose the title to CamPopplestone at TakeOver Chicago 2018, who then took the title into Tournament of Death. The following night, he would retain the title in a fatal-four-way deathmatch against Banksy, Breaker, and The Shockmaster, and advance to the semifinals of TOD2. Before the second round, he successfully defended the title in a Fatal Five Way against Bastian, cm_carlito, Spring Tigress, and Lee at Best in the World, Addanex at Extreme Rules, and jdionio at Slammiversary, for a record four defenses of the title. He finally lost the title to Xross in the second round of TOD2. The following night, he would lose in the TOD finals to Bomber. Bomber would then defend the title against Ash and then OTIS, and even won the JRPL Ultraviolent Championship while having the Road Warrior Title. The GMSG's Dominance Bomber's time with both titles didn't last long as The GMSG would defeat Bomber for the Road Warrior title at Death Before Dishonor. On the same night, his tag team partner, Spring Tigress won a #1 Contender's for the Road Warrior title at Final Battle in December 2018. However, The GMSG would have to defend his title six times in order to face her. He started off by defeating Voodoo Dreamer at Super Show Down, then defeating Banksy at Bound For Glory, going to a no-contest with Jonathan CT Martin at Evolution, defeating Real Deal JRH at Crown Jewel, and finally 3J Platinum at TakeOver War Games 2. He came just short of the sixth defense, as The Finn would defeat him at Survivor Series. However, The Finn was forced to relinquish the title due to injury, so a match between The GMSG and Spring Tigress was set for Final Battle to determine the new champion. The GMSG won the match to become the first and only 2-time Road Warrior champion. With that win, he was back to business, managing to defend the title another three times. First against Wookie at TLC, then against Fart Bucket at Homecoming 2019, and then against Dr. Tommy Oliver at TakeOver Blackpool. The GMSG would make manage his fourth defense against Hiro Shin-Mozas at Takeover Phoenix, before losing the title to Cade Galey the following night. Cade Galey's Dominance Cade Galey would successfully retain his title in an Elimination Chamber match featuring Wookie, BeerMeJesus, Jase Villain 13, Breaker, and El Jay. At FastLane, he defeated thatguyjak, Mawdstep at Ring of Honor 2019, and Kyoko at TakeOver: New York. He would seemingly lose the title to El Jay at G1 SuperCard, but the decision was reversed due to El Jay violating the Wellness Policy. El Jay would later controversially win the title by defeating Cade Galey and The Warden. New Blood in the Title Scene After a successful defense against Daddyfatsack at Rebellion, El Jay would lose the title to The Alpha Dog at Money in the Bank. Alpha Dog, would have successful defenses against former champion Cade Galey at Double or Nothing, and BeerMeJesus at TakeOver XXV. He lost his title to Tom at Super Showdown in a Triple Threat match also featuring Broken Nerdd. Tom would then lose his title to Scott at Stomping Grounds, who then lost the title to Spring Tigress at Best in the World. She would retain her title at Slammiversary against Capt_Ka_Rizma and Lee at Extreme Rules. She is set to defend her title against Wookie at TakeOver Toronto. Title History ''